As the number of overseas/domestic travelers increases every year, the number of disputes between tour package suppliers and tour package purchasers gradually increases. Possible main disputes include touting of optional items, arbitrary service changes and omissions, peremptory sales, and unkindness. In typical systems used to pay for tour packages, a tour package purchaser completely pays for a tour package before the departure. Thus, when a tour package supplier lowers a service level at a tour site or omits a service, it is difficult for the purchaser to appropriately respond to the act of the supplier.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a process of selecting a tour package and paying for the tour package according to a related art. Generally, a purchaser selects a tour package and a tour package supplier and confirms his/her selection through the Internet and completely pays for his/her tour package to the supplier before departure. Since the purchaser substantially pre-pays for his/her tour package, service quality at a tour site only depends on credit of the supplier. Specifically, as the number of personal tours increase, the number of direct contracts with local tour agencies increases. Thus, damages to tourists from cheap tour agencies abusing pre-payment are increasing.
Although suppliers prepare local services with money paid by purchasers, typical prepayment systems have problems by a standard that a price is paid in return for a service. Thus, methods of paying for tour packages should be improved.